Darkness Rising
Darkness Rising plays in a fanasy universe where the balance has been broken, demons, monsters, animals, titans, heretics, traitors and the undead are a constant threat to all races. All races, Humans, Elves, Urs, Dwarves and even some tribes of Orks and Goblins have united themself under the flag of the Empire. The Empire itself is lead by the Emperor, Sigismund, a human champion of the Gods that has been given extreme power and some say even immortality. The villages are attacked by animals and bandits, in the Red Canyons and the Eastern Wastes, the Empire wages wars against tribes of feral Orks, to the south, in the Uncharted Lands, the massive titans and other monsters lay waste to all attempts of colonialization in the mainland, the Sea of Terror and the Ghost Sea are a dangerous route, but the worst threat of all are the demons and their servents, brought to the Welt by a mistake of the dark mage Feravius Vosler. The world of Darkness Rising The world, or commonly know as Welt (by the Humans), or Mun`dara (by the Elves) or even The Big Place (by the Orks) is a large realm, filled by interesting locations. The flora and fauna is very rich and diverse. Welt itself is made out of 2 continents, Thelmland or Ma`hkielm and Farland or Ran`hkielm, but is more known as the Uncharted Lands, and out of many islands and archipelagos. Altland Altland is the place of origin of all Humans. It is located on the very south of Thelmland. It`s borders are the Inner Sae to the west and south, the Kolian Sea to the east, the Grim Mountains to the northwest and the Northern Mountains to the north. It is of formitable size. Altland has a rich flora, especially in the northeast, where the Bretrian Forest drops down into the Great Forest. The two main rivers are the Arga and the Shaar. Altland is the most urbanised part of the Welt as it is both the main center of the Human race and also, the center of the Empire. The Great Forest As the hight slightly drops from the Bretrian Forest and the trees grow to extreme sizes, you know you are entering the Grand Forest. It makes up most of the center of Thelmland and is of great size. It borders to Altland in the southeast, the Vrillian Steps to the east and the east north and to the Hiberian Tundra to the north, north west and west. The Northern Mountains cut it of from Altland in the south and southwest. Not many roads lead to the center of the Great Forest, for in it reside barabarians, bandits, monsters and even tribes of Goblins, most travelers go by the roads around it. There are even ruins of Elven cities in it. Yet, even under these dangerous situations, there are some villages in the Great Forest. Vrillian Steps The are somewhat lower than the Great Forest. It is a smaller region, located between the Great Forest and the Halifian Desert and the Red Canyons. It streaches all the way to the Morhaty Mountains, which are the border to the Hiberian Tundra. Most Humans of this region live in trible villages, while there are 4 citys, the biggest being Mogh Jhan. Halifian Desert Going southeast from the Vrillian Steps, the temperature rises and the steps fade to a desert. It has borders to the Vrillian steps, the Red Canyons, the Eastern Wastes and the Mehtoly Sea The western part of the Halifian Desert is filled with less sand and has slightly more life, while the easter part takes most of the size of the desert and is a real sand desert. Even tho the average vegetation in the west is slightly higher than in the east, the east has more cities and people living in it. This is due to it`s size, the border with the Mehtoly Sea and the presence of oases. Most cities and villages are made on the coast, with only one city in an oasis and a few villages. The biggest and only city of the west is Ramahan, while the biggest and most beautiful city in the east and the Halifian Desert is the coast city Mesnevi. The Eastern Wastes Located between the Halifian Desert and the Red Canyons, lay the Eastern Wastes. Heaving three borders with the Halifian Desert and only one with the Red Canyons, the Eastern Wastes are cut off from the sea. They are a dead regoin, filled with monsers and Orks. The Orks have taken most of the old ruins there. They have became a large problem to the Empire and thus there are many battles fought here. Red Canyons The Red Canyons` origin is unkown. For a canyon to be made there needs to be a river, a big river in this case, but there is none. There aren`t even mountains colse to the Red Canyons and it is located at the coast. That is the reason why many scolars have thought about it, their conclusion is that there once was a part of the land, bordering to the Red Canyons and there are many reasons for that theory, one being that the borders to the Mehtoly Sea are pure cliffs, with almost none beaches. There is even a large cliff going from the Hiberian Tundra, suggesting that the missing part of the land was linked with it and thus severeal meters beyond the canyons, explainig the size of the canyons. They border with the Eastern Wastes and the Helifian Desert. The region is the home of most of Thelmalnd`s Orks and is not a part of the Empire. It is place to many battles of the Orks against the Empire, but also fights of Orks versus Orks, as the tribes fight for dominance. Hiberian Tundra The Hiberian Tundra is one of the biggest regions of Thelmland. It is not as lonly as some may think. The tundra is the home of the Urs race. This bear like race has build a nice domain, with even 4 cities. The tundra is home to some large animals like the mamoth and others. To the southwest lays the city of Skaarhaven. This city is the only city od the tundra not built by the Urs, but rather by the Human poplutanion of it, that have lived there ever since the great migration from Altland, hundreds of years ago. Skaarhaven was made even bigger after the creation of the Empire, for it was near the Black Gate. Between the the Grim Mountains, acting as a border of the Hiberian Tundra and the Curesd Lands, lays the Black Gate, a massive construction, built by the united force of the races. The White Mountains To the very north of Thelmland, beyond the Hiberian Tundra, are the White Mountains. Going step by step to the north, the mountains rise, as does the snowfall. At the southern brink of it, between a few minor mountains lays Gergheim, the most norhern city that is not beneath the ground. Here start the Dwarven Roads that link the sub-ground cities of the Dwarves. Bellow the high and cold mountains are the great dwarven cities. Some cities have been lost to the Batrak, a race of dark and evil creatures, that have from the birth of the world lived under ground. Northern End The name given to the geographic north pole of the Welt. Where the mountains fade, where the wind blows strong, where snow falls so much that you cant see more than two meter in front of you, the Norhten End lays. It is home to almost no life. But where there is no life, there are still the undead. The Ustaviid tribe of humans have, during the great migration, in the need of a new home, went far into the north. Thousands died. During the Cataclysm, they rose from the dead. Now curesd, they find the want to kill the living. Some say that they are lead by the greater frost demon Volahkun, who bestoled upon them their curse. Cursed Lands Years ago, the Cursed Lands were home to the Irnian Empire, the second largest Human Empire, next to the Altlandian Empire. The Irnian Empire were known for necromancy and other dark arts. The souls of the dead were rejected from the Gods and sent to the Abyss. Feravius Vosler, the most powerful dark mage of the land created the Heaven, a dimsension away from the Welt, but also from the Alfterlife. But his plan failed, the Dark God Magnus destoried the bariers and his demons broke trough to the welt. The landscape of the Irnian region changed in just a year. The Grim Mountains rose, the Black Coast was created and the Dark Basilica was built as the center of the Cursed Land. Now they are a hellish place of agony and pain, fire, decay and death, a reflection of the Abyss itself. Uncharted Lands They are the biggest region of the Welt. They are made out of many regions, but, since the Empire has not taken them, they remain undivided as the Uncharted Lands. They are home to unseen races, monsters and titans. The northern and northwestern coasts have been slightly colonised, but are under constant attack. The other coasts are impossible to reach, because they are on the Sea of Terror and Ghost Sea. The Sea of Terror is home to the massive sea titan, Geghemet, while the Ghost Sea is not just home to a titan, but is also haunted by the ship Edilon and it`s crew. Fulgur Isles Drake Isles Ulator Category:Fantasy